The Phantom Lantern Corps' RedFire Tech
The Phantom Lantern Corps of Orion's Arm are a non-OA (or any other COLOREDLantern Corps) endorsed or authorized Lantern organization organzed as a corps. They were founded in 2018 by The original and historical Kento "MansHawk", who is the Knight Commander of the Imperial Order of the Dragon of Annam, the highest order of merit (chivalric or not) in the, now non-sovereign/post-war, state of The Republic of Vietnam in SouthEast Asia (Earth AD spheres//realms); a Napoleon Bonparte descended lineage which was established by the Ruler of France himself through his colonial proxy, The Emperor of Vietnam (called Annam in The Middle Kingdom of China; Annam being the Southern Kingdom) Thus The MansHawk holds the rank in the greater Milky Way of Orion's Arm of a Knight Templar FIELD MARSHALL when all has been factored in including distance of descendent from The True King, ecetera. as verified by the provincial government of The Socialist Republic of Vietnam's Go Cong City (a 'Dukedom' during the days of the MansHawk's direct descendent to which he is first heir and son-borned; his Dukedom; a tributory 1st colony of highest-contributions to the Empire of France established by Napoleon Bonparte himself: The Order of the Imperial Dragon of Annam (Which MansHawk still leads today) AND the colony of the Southern Kingdom itself; THE). As sole Field Marshall of a Knight Templar ordered-lineage sanctioned by the heads of 2 sovereign states (1 major world historical and current superpower, 1 frontier world-then-colony; now sovereign and UN-seated), and not taking into account his relatively prestigeous military leadership familials of the patrimony(sp.heh.) of his house and matriarchy(sp.heh.), etcetera, etcetera,..- The MansHawk is more than authorized to charter a new Lantern Corps which may be known as a chivalric order of this Orion's Arm in which we know as the Milky Way system, hegemony and all; all and all until the Emperor known as Napoleon Bonaparte ceases to have any significance in the history of our sphere and way of life. Field Marshall, being the second highest rank a Knight/Templar of such orders can achieve (especially in such a class of descendant/s) below Supreme Military Commander for the military and conflict-visible pathway for a man, sentient thing, and or all others of else that are God's good creations on such green Earths and/or all of Omniverse for those who know it is more than belief,--is more than allowed (having completely and total authority on the field of operations in any chivalric order or order of merit) to begin, end, promote, demote, and every and all else- For the field marshall is the law on the field in the thick of the flames of survival for the flick of life-- Just as it is on a chessboard; translated: "I am the General of the Southern Kingdom's order of knights, just as my family has done for centuries (knights or simple-men of conflicts/land and all) of Eurasia; an autonomous colony of The Middle Kingdom recognized by those of bloodlines dating thousands of years back just as my bloodline dates to Dukedom of the Southern Mausoleums of The Southern Kingdom, south of where Sir Marco Polo made his name alongside The Khan of Khans in The Middle Kingdom of dynasties bearing names like mine; Tran now MansHawk; "an old royal house" I once told a vassal whatever be his fate or his form now and thens- I am a royal by more than you would care to know. I am a 'Last General'. A note written by Kento "The MansHawk", First Lantern known by "The Green Lightning" of The Phantom Lanterns Corps of Orion's Arm; a group organized and chivalric-like-more-than-thats-like-like to protect against the evils we label ECOBANDITS in service not of hegemonies or empires which rise and fall with the times;; but for the greater good known as Orion's Arm itself the diety to which we owe self; a sentient-ascended thing we worship by awe and service that lives as part of THE OMNIVERSE; our God and creator-- Greater might than all of you emperors put together:: Know that The Phantom Lantern Corps will never submit to the will of evil who seeks the destruction of the creation of THE GOD OUR ALMIGHTY CREATOR; First Love of All Sights; Might or Not; Without God we know NOTS. We are The Last Invictus. Life is eternal; Good is good and evil is evil. We all make our own choices. The Phantom Lanterns love the life that has been granted by theirs to the best that we care to know as we grow into old in eternity the youths. Can you say the same thing about you and your path? Are you righteous? Did you pay for your privilege of birthright into this lower sphere or maybe even-who cares right? You were brought into lifehood the destiny of redemption of the vile flesh that is ourselves. Now before you waste my and my Phantom Lanterns of Orion's Arms' times;- Ask yourselves: "Have you have ever met power before? We have; at least I have;; It is God the creator of all; Omniverse and all that is the Omniverse. If you have not, please let me be the regent while our Lord, Savior, and Holy Ghosts are doing less trivial things than worry about evil ECOBANDITS such as you and yourselves;; And show you that my might is right because I fight the good fight. Phantom Lanterns of Orion's Arm are sentients of the Omniverse of God- and... SENTINELS OF CREATION. Shall we proceed? Heh. --Those were the introductory notes by Kento "The MansHawk" sent with tears on his smiling face as he smelled what looked like-some sentients form of blood--Perhaps lust? RedFire, a technologies startup The power rings wielded by this Lantern Corp of Orion's Arm are made/smithed by RedFire, a privately owned registered federal government vendor for the United States of America as of 2018. The Gargoyles-like-Ghosts These are the assistants, legionnaires, and squires-in-mass-trainings-as-every equal they are'' companions-at-arms, large though they be as a force;; incalcalculable and numerous even amongst the lower cosmos of this solar system-- they accompany each and every Phantom Lantern of the Orion's Arm to which many sentient things call home as a "PHANTOM//.squad" (various stylizations) along with the "K9s:LawEnforcements"--"WereHawks:PhantomLanternsofOA";-; Who receive much support (unlike most if not all 'COLORED'Lantern Corps around this part of the univers/es-knowns//nots) from the Phantom Lantern Corps of Orion's Arm (PLCOA) such as KORA (a RedFire//made-Cortana-similar-in-functions/ AI Assistant; But-- 'PhantomCharged' and 'Ghosted'), The Iron Phantom (Search and Rescue Ward), The Officers bearing The Cursed Mark of the Feast, and so ons. All of these factors put together, make the-- often novice and inexperienced in many if not most or all regards-- rookie/newlied PLCOAs a pack of sheeps leading packs of wolves//one sheep per 25 or so plus wolves in average ratios// training-studously''-one-hopes-or/bets under the supervision of a Cosmic Alpha Wolf known as The MansHawk. Their mission is simple: Grow into a wolf known as a Shepherd's Dog'' or your wolves to which you lead will learn to do as they are welled to do. The MansHawk and The Gargoyles-like-Ghosts also operate an online mobile application available to the open publics which is a Crypto-AR-VideoGame-for/mobile that is a recruitment assessment for new PLCOAs. You can also contact The Guild of Magicians (The GMs) if there is a problem, complaint, or challenge with the PLCOAs from any and alls coming to and from this great milky way of Orion's Arms' -our way/oflife//- And you can surely bet that you will find The MansHawk, the one with no crown on his head; only a power ring'd device on his hand of fingers-- but clearly is; in every aspect of what he is:- Knights Templar Field Marshall of this honorable order of knights --in-the-kingdom-we-call;= KINGDOM COME. Knights of God.